En ai je le droit
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Le téléphone pleure. Tu sanglotes près de moi. Tu es à quelques kilomètres à peine, quelques kilomètres seulement. Quelques kilomètres de trop... OS/AH Les personnages appartiennent à S.Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, le principe étant une heure, un thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM bien sûr. Ici le thème était « téléphone »._

_Un grand merci à **CuteCiboulette** qui m'a soufflé l'idée sans le vouloir..._

_Bonne lecture !_

En ai-je le droit...

_POV Edward:_

Le téléphone pleure. Tu sanglotes près de moi. Tu es à quelques kilomètres à peine, quelques kilomètres seulement. Quelques kilomètres de trop. Et je t'entends. J'entends ton souffle dans le combiné. J'entends ta peine. J'entends tes sanglots. Et je ne peux rien faire. Tu ne m'en laisserais pas le droit. Et je ne le prendrais pas. Pas sans que tu me le donnes. J'en meure d'envie, j'en crève même. Te savoir si près et ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis enchaîné par cette promesse muette que nous nous sommes faites. Ne pas intervenir, pas quand l'autre a mal. Pas quand l'autre ne veut pas nous voir, ne peut pas nous voir. Surtout, pas quand il ne veut pas qu'on le voit. Et tu ne veux pas que je te vois comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dois pas voir tes yeux gonflés, les larmes qui tracent des sillons sur tes joues pâles, ton mascara pas waterproof parce que ça coûte deux fois plus cher et que tu n'en vois pas l'utilité, couler à leur suite, se glisser dans le chemin qu'elles ouvrent. Et je rêve de tuer cette enflure, celui qui s'est permis de te faire autant de mal. Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment as-tu pu l'aimer ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprendrais jamais, je crois. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en mourir pour toi, à m'en détruire le cœur. Je l'arracherait de ma poitrine pour te l'offrir si tu me le demandais. Je t'aime.

Mais je t'ai perdue. Je t'ai perdue le jour où je n'ai pas compris. Pas compris que toi aussi tu éprouvais quelque chose de plus que cette amitié qui nous lie. Le jour où je me suis emmuré dans ma fierté et mon silence. Pour ne pas te perdre plus encore. Pour ne pas souffrir. Pour ne pas me dévoiler, de peur que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu me rejettes, que j'ai mal interprété tes sourires et tes regards. Et tu es sortie avec lui. Avec cet enfoiré de James. Et je t'ai laissé faire. Parce que je n'avais pas de droit sur toi, n'est-ce pas ma Bella ? Je n'avais pas le droit de te hurler mon amour, de te le jeter en pleine face pour que tu le vois bien, de te le murmurer au creux de l'oreille pour que tu le sentes. Pas au moment où tu trouvais quelqu'un qui te plaisait. Alors je t'ai laissé faire. J'ai supporté les conversations que nous avions sur lui, sur sa perfection, sur ton amour, pour ne pas te perdre plus, pour ne pas m'éloigner, pour que tu m'autorises à rester encore un peu près de toi. Mais je m'en mordais les joues jusqu'au sang, j'en crevais de jalousie. J'imaginais parfois que c'était de moi que tu parlais. Moi qui t'inspirais ces sentiments.

Alors maintenant que tu pleures, sans me dire un mot, je devine ce que tu veux me dire sans l'oser. Il t'a quittée n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens. Je le sais. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être heureux. Il ne te méritais pas. Moi non plus je ne te mérite pas je crois. Et j'ai presque honte d'être si heureux. Je sens cette boule de chaleur qui gonfle dans mon cœur, envahit mon corps entier, s'étire dans chacun de mes membres, vient caresser mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Laisse-moi venir. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir te voir. Je ne te ferais rien, tu le sais pourtant. Je ne me le permettrais pas. Jamais. Pas tant que tu ne me le demandes pas. Me le demanderas-tu un jour ?

Je t'aime Bella. Oui...je crois que je t'aime. J'en suis presque sûr à présent...


	2. Chapter 2

_Je croyais faire un OS, vraiment...Mais le deuxième thème m'a emportée, et je n'ai pu voir qu'une suite à ce premier chapitre, alors je la poste...Le thème était « sac ». Ce n'est presque qu'un prétexte pour écrire une histoire, mais elle ne contiendra que ces deux chapitres je pense...Ma première fic à chapitres, mon dieu, j'en suis toute émoustillée !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_POV Bella:_

Je l'ai appelé. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je me l'étais interdit pourtant. Pourquoi l'ai-je fait alors ? Je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'étais promise de ne pas l'embêter avec ça. De ne pas lui montrer ma faiblesse. Ma douleur. Je me l'étais juré. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il n'était que mon ami. Que mon ami. Si seulement il avait pu être plus. J'en avais rêvé, durant des mois. Mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comment pouvais-je penser à ça alors que mon petit ami venait de me quitter ? Étais-je un monstre sans cœur ? Étais-je dénuée de sentiments ?

Non. Je savais que ce n'était pas ça. J'aimais. Mais James n'était pas « l'heureux élu ». il n'était qu'une mauvais blague, qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais il fallait que j'oublie Edward, les fantasmes qu'il m'inspirait. Quand James m'embrassait, j'imaginais que c'était lui qui prenait mes lèvres, et qu'il les mordillait, les léchait, les torturait de la plus douce des façons. Je ne ressentais rien pour James, je n'aimais pas ses baisers. Et lorsqu'il m'avait quittée, j'ai été presque soulagée. Il voulait aller plus loin, me posséder entièrement. Le prétentieux. Comme s'il pouvait ose dire qu'il avait pris mon cœur dans ses filets ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il ne voulait que du sexe quand je voulais de l'amour, de la passion, ce sentiment incroyable qui vous transporte, qui vous chamboule. Ce sentiment que je ne ressentais pas avec lui. Je croyais au prince charmant, j'étais encore une fillette de vingt ans se délectant des contes de fées.

Je l'ai donc appelé. J'ai composé son numéro, machinalement. Presque instinctivement. J'y suis tellement habituée. Mon ami. Mon ami depuis toujours j'en ai l'impression. J'ai envie de vider mon sac, de tout lui dire, la violence de la colère de James quand il est parti, quand je lui ai ri au nez devant ses avances si salaces, le chagrin que je n'éprouve pas. Je pleure et je ne dis rien. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, comme si tous mes nerfs me lâchaient. Comme si mon corps me trahissait devant lui. Quelques kilomètres nous séparent, quelques kilomètres seulement. Quelques kilomètres de trop. Je voudrais le voir.

Il ne viendra pas. Je le sais, pas sans que je le lui demande. Je sens sa colère gronder, même s'il cherche à me la cacher. Et autre chose aussi, que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Est-ce l'effet de la rage ? De la culpabilité ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Et il ne me dira rien. Ça aussi j'en suis sûre. Je voudrais vraiment qu'il vienne. Mais je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. Ma gorge est serrée, comme bloquée. Il le faut pourtant. J'ai besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence. Mais en a-t-il envie ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je respire plus fort, je me concentre sur le mur de ma chambre devant moi pour ne pas penser à ce que je vais dire et à ses conséquences. Je me lance. Je me lance ? Allez...

« Je crois que tu as la clé... »

_Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de mal à le poster, qu'ai-je fait à FF pour qu'il m'interdise de télécharger...Enfin, il est là, c'est l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?_


End file.
